A Cottontailed Catastrophe!
by SquiddyKid
Summary: Team Galactic has come together once again in order to enslave Sinnoh into a pokémon army for themselves by turning everyone else into pokémon! And only one person can stop this. Too bad he was shot too and is now a pokémon too! How will he save his friends(And the day while he's at it, if he can) while in this new body? Especially when all the male pokémon mistake him for a girl!


School excursions. Either they can be really good and fun, or be a complete mess in the end. But never did I think it'd be both for me. Speaking of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Kei, I'm a 16 year old guy who goes to Smogon Academy Highschool. Dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, a normal look to my face, so I don't look like I came out of an anime show or a cosplay convention. There have been people who have been dyeing their hair recently and trying to make themselves stand out among the rest of the crowd, I'm fine with looking normal, but I can see their need to be different….. I'm around average height for someone my age, 6'2" and I'm ok when it comes to physical appearance and strength. Well, actually I look a bit softer than my strength dictates so I tend to catch people off guard when I can hold my ground in a fight. Though I do also see why they think someone like me looks like a pushover. I don't have any visible muscles. I'm just…. average. I guess I needed something different in order to be recognised more as someone unique rather than a regular old Joe. Thank Arceus my parent's didn't call me that…..

Here at SA High, we focus on learning the essentials along with advanced pokémon knowledge. Apparently there's this 'tier' system or belief that some pokémon are much stronger and capable than others, and it does seem correct….. but I don't think it's exactly fair. Only in simulations where it's just numbers and data will those tiers ever come into play, but when it comes to the real world almost anything is possible with pokémon. So I'm one of the few who doesn't exactly have a few screws loose about my view on one of the most important species on earth along side humans. Though my parents wanted me to get good marks and get a good job so I can't really disappoint them.

Getting back on track, it was a Wednesday and we had an excursion into Eterna Forest to learn about the local pokemon in that area and how Ghost types are drawn to the Old Chateau. A few people in my group were spreading 'spooky' rumours about the old run down place to scare the more weaker of heart. One of which being a friend of mine named Matthew.

"Just ignore what they say. It's just ghost pokémon playing with illusions. There aren't any spirits that are out for your soul. These guys are just as mischievous as the Ghastly line." I said, giving my small and shy friend a pat on the back. 5'5" and having blond hair, Matt is a more quiet and reserved person who's shy about others and easily scared. Though despite being socially awkward and not exactly the most open to people, he has the gift of music which, ironically, cannot be shared because of how shy he gets. Especially with crowds.

"Right…." he said, nodding and walking alongside me while we got further into the woods. As we walked along, I spotted one of the beauties of the school who also just happened to be my childhood friend. Good ol' Maple. Long flowing light brown hair, big rack, good height. She was most guy's dream girl, and I grew up with her. Talk about lucky.

"Hey you two!" Maple said with a happy tone in her voice as she waved and came over to me and Matt. We were a small group of friends, Maple, Matt, and I. Sure our female friend of the group was a bit popular, but for Matt and I we were left in the background while Maple got attention, but we didn't mind as it just left us in peace to talk and not have to worry about having too many people looking at us or wanting to drag us off somewhere. Even the bullies ignored us for the most part.

"Hey! Maple! How are you?" I asked with a smile, keeping things casual like with most friends I have. Once again Maple and Matt being the only two friends I had, so it didn't make that much of a difference. But still, we exchanged greetings and what not, talked about the cool pokemon that were around, looked up at the light breaking the trees, stuff like that. It seems everything was going ok today. I'm surprised.

* * *

* **Meanwhile in a hidden clearing in the same forest** *

"Alright men, and ladies. Our objective is to use this excursion our lead has told us about to gather potential test subjects. I do not care if they are kids, I do not care if you think one is cute, I do not care if you think this is a bad idea. Take your positions and shoot when ready." A team Galactic grunt said as he pulled out a dart from his pocket and undid the safety cover. "Just as a summary. These darts are filled with a depressant that will knock your target cold after a few minutes. It will also inject them with the DNA of a random pokemon. Some of them will reject this DNA dosage and so those will be labeled 'rejects' and we shall take in order to wipe their memories, just to make sure we don't raise suspicion. Those targets that show signs of change will be the ones that we retrieve and take back to base for keeps. Make sure to knock out the teachers first when they're away from the students."

And just like that, the forest was a hunting ground for humans. Grunt after Grunt took cover and assumed sniper positions with their hunting rifle equipped with silencers and chemical filled darts, and once everything was in position, the attack began.

* * *

* **Kei's P.O.V** *

Things were calm right now. Teachers were checking out the Old Chateau before we went inside, people were casually chatting and watching the wild pokemon while we waited. It was nice. And Maple made sure to keep Matt happy and not into his turtle stance which he tended to do when scared. Everything was fine…. but then I heard a thud from behind us.

Turning around I spotted one of the students on the ground and laying there in what I could only assume to be a deep sleep. Though he was looking pretty tired earlier today, so I payed no attention to it, that is…. before I saw another person, this time one of the lively sport girls suddenly pass out and fall asleep. Either there was SleepingPowder in the air, or something was up. We weren't looking directly at anything to use hypnosis on us, so what gives?

Taking a more cautious stance, I jumped at the 3rd thud and everyone was getting concerned now. We all called out to the teachers, but they were out like a log too. Looking at what was behind us, I was able to spot a flash happen in the distance and then something whizzing past me and making another student fall down. So I was the first one to say "SNIPERS! QUICK! SCRAMBLE AND RUN!" and the forest was full of shrieking and scared students of the Smogon Academy Highschool that day. Though the sounds of bodies hitting the ground didn't stop, whoever these guys were, they were good shots. I only managed to get out of that because of being lucky that whatever was being shot at us just managed to miss me and I was able to catch the muzzle flash. And mum told me that playing games was a bad thing. If it wasn't for the 'The End' fight in MGS3: Serviper Eater, I wouldn't have any idea of what may be happening. But with how similar these situations were, I was capable of adapting to the scenario. At least a bit, since I'm not any Solid Snivy I wasn't able to pull off anything cool, but I learnt where was safe and where wasn't.

This was just so random. Why was this happening? What was happening? Argh…. Well I'm living up to my name at least, Kei meaning 'blessed' or 'lucky'. And to make it out of that mess without anything hitting me was an impressive feat for sure. Though I realised something: where was Maple and Matt?! Taking a look back behind me, I spotted Matt trying to carry our friend on his back while he ran for the hills. Metaphorically. Though just before I could smile, he yelped and fell to the ground too. Taking a look at my friend's bodies, I spotted no bullet wounds, so it wasn't too serious. But a dart was showing from Maple's neck, so it was probably putting people to sleep….. I hope. At least they aren't dead or showing signs of that.

I noticed the amount of thuds and flashes had died down, but some crunching in the grass was heard. The vultures have descended down on their prey to collect. "Oh no… oh no oh no….. urgh… will I be able to pick them up? Bugger it, I'll try!" I whispered to myself as I ran over to the sleeping bodies of M&M before taking Maple off of Matt and beginning to drag them away.

I could hear voices saying stuff like "Got a reject here, no good." and "This one's ready. Take 'em back to base." Which just made me dread getting caught even more-so. I just hope they don't notice me at all while I escape.

* * *

* **Third Person P.O.V** *

"Good job. That's a nice haul, boss will be happy and the scientists will be ecstatic about these finds. Let's do a clean sweep of the forest, make sure there aren't any stragglers trying to escape after seeing that. And we gotta get back to base before these guys have their DNA react. Can't have them all transforming and waking up in the truck." The leader Grunt said as several others under his rank began running throughout the forest with tranquilliser pistols loaded with the same darts as before. A mix of Pokemon DNA and sleep medication. Perfect for tag, snag and bag before testing the effects.

Team Galactic have changed their ways in a less 'rule the world with one single legendary pokemon', and more 'test plans first, take over world later'. Still evil and they haven't learnt their ways yet, but it seemed to be working as it was more discrete. Their latest plan? Figure out how to make more powerful and loyal pokemon. Along side turning humans into pokemon so that then they'd have a way to threaten people with a hostage situation that was capable of them effecting the hostage and not exactly killing them for a one-use-purpose. It was also a general scientific jump ahead of the other scientists apart from Bill, whom happened to turn into a clefairy by mistake when testing out a transport system. Thankfully for Team Evil, he didn't continue research into that and left it be.

Now some of the Grunts only happened to join Team Galactic because they were afraid of being potential targets to be used and experimented on, such is the case with Angel. She was mainly on board because of the rumours and threats that were being spread around, so in order to potentially find a way out of anything bad, she joined the team responsible for these problems. Angel, living up to her name, had snow white hair and a light complexion. Standing roughly at 5'8", wearing a pair of double B's(If you kiddos don't know what that means, just wait a bit), and had calm green eyes. She was one of the 'lucky' few to go out hunting for any stragglers that got away.

"Ok…. you can do this Angel….. It's not a gun with bullets, it just knocks them out." Angel said to herself, taking a deep breath and then going back to worrying. "But what if I miss? Is wasting ammo bad? *Gasp!* what if I hit them in the eye?! Oh no no no…. i don't wanna pull a dart out of their eye." she was then cut off by her teammate nameless grunt shushing her and pointing towards a pathway close to the forest wall, and at the same time close to the exit.

It was a boy around her age that was trying to escape with two others that were already shot and asleep. Taking this opportunity, the nameless grunt aimed and fired his dart gun, just barely missing Kei and his friends which made him alert to his chasers. The boy running as fast as he could with a heavy load of his friends on his shoulders. "What are you doing?!" the grunt said to Angel as he bonked the zoned out girl on the head and pointed at Kei "Shoot him before he gets away! All units near the exit, block off the runaway's path. We're not letting one slip away so easily….."

Angel hesitated for a moment, he was moving and seemed to be able to dodge most shots, but she had to try in order to stay in the team. Grunts moved in and blocked Kei's path off, making him stand still for a moment 'Now!' the white haired female thought as she aimed her gun and fired. Catching our hero by surprise and right in the ankle or just slipping in to hit his foot. Whatever, it hit and that's all that mattered to Angel, but Kei not so much.

* * *

* **Kei's P.O.V** *

"Argh!" I was in pain from the sudden shot fired at me that managed to hit me around my foot area. I was hit, I got tagged. It was only a matter of time before I fell asleep too. So I turned around to see if there were any other ways out. The trees were too close together to weave through, my first exit was blocked off, and the shooter was a fair distance away. But looking to my right, I spotted something that might be of use. If I somehow manage to lock the doors and get the pokemon to focus on these guys…. I might be able to use the Old Chateau as a hideout. At least if I knock out in there, they'll have troubles getting to me.

Running as fast as I tiredly could, I headed towards my attackers and then faked them out by sharply turning right in order to run up the pathway to my hopefully safe haven. Though I noticed that I was going faster and felt less stress on my arms. Taking a look behind me, I noticed that I had lost grip on Matt and Maple a few steps ago. And whoever my attackers were, were already standing by their bodies. So as much as I regretted to do it….. I had to leave them behind and make it to the old run down house. Running with a look of sadness on my face, I tackled though the door and managed to get it open, only to be greeted with a hoard of Gastly, Haunters, and Gengars. All whom looked towards me, then at each other, then back at me with wicked smiles and laughs as they all began charging their own dark balls of energy which I assumed to be them using 'Shadow Ball'.

With the pokemon in front of me getting ready to attack, and the Team Galactic grunts behind me and getting closer to the doorway, I was beginning to lose consciousness. So this is how I go out huh? Stuck between a rock and a hard place while being drugged up to sleep during the whole mess. What a way to go. But hey, at least I went out with a struggle. And style. Sorry Matt, Maple….. I let you down. It's either be captured or be killed. Either way won't end well for us. As I watched the Shadow Balls being fired, my eyes closed and I fell asleep before anything hit could me.

*BOOOOOOOOM!*


End file.
